


The Raven Boy Bride

by Emotional_Poptart



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Temporary Character Death, no princess bride knowledge needed, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Poptart/pseuds/Emotional_Poptart
Summary: Richard Gansey the third is a beautiful young man who is in love with the young and feisty Blue Sargent. Blue sets out to earn her fortane so the the two of them can have their happy ending when she is captured and killed by pirates. Gansey is left heartbroken and unable to love again, he is then forced to marry the prince of the kingdom who enjoys his collection rare treasures. But right before their betrothal Gansey is kidnapped by 4 people who want nothing more than to kill him in order to start a war, and is pursed by a strange but familer "man" in black.(Some age changes were made for comforts sake)
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Raven Boy Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's nice to meet you! I'll say more in a note at the bottom but here are some TW for the chapter  
> \- temporary major character death  
> \- cursing (this will probably be in every chapter)  
> If I missed any please let me know!

Richard Gansey the third was born beautiful, he was a natural kind of beauty it was the kind you find in a forest at night. He easily ranked in the top twenty-five most beautiful people in the world. He could have been in the top ten if not for the fact he was a farmer's son. Of course Gansey did not know or care about this, as he had other concerns. 

Such as finding new books about the mythical king Glendower, or writing about the new things he found on his daily ride (on his horse which had been appropriately named Glendower) throughout the woods, and most importantly teasing the farm girl Jane whose name was actually Blue.

Blue Sargent was a local peasant who came from a large family of witches (who at the time had to hide themselves or they would be hunted and burned. Later however they would opt to refer to themselves as physics) she herself however did not possess any ability to tell the future. So when her family didn't make enough money (people feared them, customers were in short) she had stood up and decided to find work. She came to the Gansey farm and became a farm girl. That had been years ago despite the fact that Gansey had known her for years he desired to know more about her (if he was honest he didn't know a lot about her). Which resulted in him teasing her in a futile attempt to learn more about her.

“Jane, could you please pass me the pitcher?”

“As you wish”

“Jane could you fetch me a cup of tea?”

“As you wish” 

“Jane, polish my horse saddle please, I need it cleaned for a ride tomorrow.” 

“As you wish”

_ As you wish _ was the only way she ever responded, often accompanied with a snark, sigh, smile or on occasion a  _ boat shoes _ (a nickname she had given him as Gansey owned a pair of shoes that very closely resemble boats and regardless of the fact they were clearly ugly he thought they were the epitome of fashion) but nevertheless  _ as you wish.  _ Her phrase, 3 words that were perfectly understood between the two of them.

Blue lived in a small shack under a big sycamore tree. Often at night she would sing as she painted by candlelight, Gansey would watch her from his window hoping she wouldn't notice. Sometimes he would wish he could climb out his window and go watch her paint and talk to her. But everytime he would dismiss the feeling and lay back down scolding himself, he didn't have time for stuff like this. 

But often Gansey would bring home highly pigmented berries he found and leave them near Blues doorstep. Other times on his rides in the woods he would find strange tree saplings and bring them back.

“Jane!” He would call out as she walked towards him carrying firewood over her shoulder. 

“What kind of tree is this?” he would ask as he held out the sapling. She sat the firewood down looking closely at the leaves. She walked over to him, her sky blue eyes studying the small leaves, her eyes the color of the sky on a clear summer day. They stood out against her chestnut colored skin, which was dotted with dark freckles. Her dark hair which was held back by a multitude of pins would fall loose as she looked closer.

“It's a chestnut tree.” (For those wondering it was American chestnut tree but this was a time before America thereforth it had yet to be named this.) she responded as she re-tied her hair back into it's small ponytail.

“After you finish with that firewood would you mind planting it for me?” 

_ “As you wish”  _ She smiled and something inside of Gansey glowed. He couldn't help but feel warm at her smile.

Years passed and Gansey grew more beautiful, he often attracted the attention of town and people would gawk at him as he walked. For a while people would stand outside of his home and watch his house hoping for a glimpse of him. At least until Blue came out and chased them all away. All it took was one withering glare from her and they all fled, and if they didn't. Well, coming from a family of physics had its perks. 

One day a beautiful carriage came into town, Gansey paid it no mind as he passed it on his way home. He did not notice the three brothers inside staring at him, then again he wasn't well known for his skills of observation. Gansey sat reading a book (this one was about ley lines and the mystic forces at work) while his parents gawked out the window as they kept staring Ganseys curiosity began to gnaw at him.   
“What are they staring at?” He turned to ask his sister Helen (who for the record held the spot of number 17 in most beautiful people in the world)

“Wouldn't you like to know.” She smiled at him as she went back to writing (she was a well known writer after all) Gansey scoffed before getting up to see what the fuss was about. The carriage he had passed earlier was making its way down the street.

“Whose in the carriage?” he asked, only really half caring, it was someone important which meant it had little to do with him.

“Count Laminour,” his father and mother answered at the same time. Count Laminour was famous, aside from the fact he was a count there was the weird addition that Count Laminour consisted of three triplets who pretended to be one. Nobody knew the real names of the triplets and simply referred to them as one person hence Count Laminour.

Gansey sighed and sat back down picking his book back up. He was mostly likely here on some dirty business prince Greenmantle had sent him on. 

“He’s probably here doing dirty work, not like we don't know what he does for the prince.” Gansey said aloud for them to hear.

“Say that a little louder Gansey, he might hear you.” his mother replied her voice wavering. “After all he's at our front door.” 

Count Laminour was about in their 40s, they all shared the same face and had very few differences aside from maybe a small height difference. They had sharp rugged features, but not in the charismatic way. Their features suggested that they knew more than their fair share of blood.

“Hello there. It's an honor to meet you.” the Laminour in the middle greeted, “We are Count Laminour” the one to the right said. Ms. and Mr. Gansey both bowed at the presence of the count.

“The honors is ours sir.” Mr. Gansey replied voice shaking as he stood back up. “How may we be of assistance to you Count Laminour?” 

Those who assumed Count Laminour was out on dirty business for the prince would be correct, after all their reputation did come from somewhere. But of course, the Laminours had agreed that it would be best if the Ganseys didn't know why they were there. 

“We have heard of your chickens, and wanted to see them for ourselves.” the Laminour to the left answered. 

“Our chickens?” Ms. Gansey asked. They had two half dead chickens, the only thing they were good for was the benefit of them eating bugs limiting how many bugs got into the house, and also future compost. 

“Yes,” the Laminour to the right answer. “You must show us how you take care of them.” The Gansey couple looked at each other sharing a look of confusion. 

“We’ve also heard you have a son?” the middle Laminour interjected. “We would love to meet him, especially if he is half as splendid as his parents.” he smiled

Mrs. Gansey slightly blushed at this before calling her son over.

“Of course, Gansey! Come over here please.” Gansey put his book down sighing before striding to the door. The natural beauty of Gansey shocked the Laminours once more, of course they said nothing of it. Gansey bowed before standing up once again to greet them. (He was after all, not entirely stupid) 

“A delight to meet you sirs.” he said looking them in the eyes (which very few dared to do)

“Honey could you tell them about what we do to take care of our chickens?” His mother smiled at him. Gansey raised an eyebrow and looked at his father who nodded.

“We have the farm girl, Jane, feed them if that's what you mean?” He said he was still quite confused why anybody would want to know how to kill a chicken. 

“Ahh of course, and would that be the farm girl there?” one of the Laminours asked as Blue rounded the corner of the house balancing two pots of water on her arms. (Gansey hadn't caught which one asked as the sight of Blue always got him distracted)

“Yes,” Gansey answered, still quite confused.

“Could you have her show us what it is that she does to feed the chickens?” the Laminour to the right asked (although Gansey was pretty sure the Laminours had switched places at some point) they were happy for an excuse to look at something other than the blinding beauty of the Gansey son. 

“Yes, of course. Jane come over here please and show the count how it is you feed the chickens.”

She set the pots of water down in front of the house before making her way over to the group.

“As you wish.” she said only looking at Gansey as if she was only addressing him.

“Right this way Count Laminour.” Blue bowed as she showed them to the chicken coup. The Count (Counts?) leaned on her staring at her. Gansey watched while jealousy ate away at him. He hated it, yet he didn't know why, but he hated the way they hung onto her, the way they looked at her. He despised it and was relieved when then finally left.

That night as the Ganseys sat at the dinner table it was unusually quiet as the Gansey parents mulled over what it was that Blue did to the chickens that would make the count want to see them.

“Maybe it's something about her height?” Mr. Gansey quietly spoke

“It could be something to do with her family?” Ms. Gansey offered. Gansey ignored them, grabbing two containers of yogurt (yes yogurt was around by this time, it's surprisingly old one could say)

“Here Jane, it's strawberry.” 

She smiled softly taking the yogurt container and opening it on the way out the back door.

“Thank you” Over the years Gansey couldn't help but notice the different ways that Blue smiled. Sometimes it was sassy, sometimes it was snarky, sometimes her lips curled like she was hiding a secret. And of course there was the smile that she gave that he loved most of all, soft and small and more beautiful than Branwen herself (who was the celtic goddess of beauty, and this was a fact he would never dare to even mutter aloud. Afterall she did start a war once) 

“Blue what do you think of me?” his voice spilled out before he could stop himself. 

“What do I think of you?” she echoed her head slightly tilted and the hint of a smile forming.

“Yeah, what do you think of me, I was just wondering because you never say much aside from  _ as you wish _ ” Gansey asked, not quite looking her in the eyes and deciding instead to look at the space between them. 

“I think your shoes are ugly, I feel better about you if I don't think about your shoes. But aside from your horrible fashion taste,” Gansey didn't know what to make of this “You remind me of the forest, you’re mysterious and full of surprises. Something about you forces people to look at you, you're undeniable.” She smiled beginning to walk back to her shack “Thanks for the yogurt boat shoes.”

“Hold on I didn't dismiss you yet!” he wasn't ready to say goodnight, he didn't know why. But he wanted her to stay, he wanted to talk to her more. Ask her about the trees she knew so much about, ask her what it was that she was painting every night. He wanted to know more about her.

“Yes?” Blue turned back around looking at him with those piercing blue eyes.

“I want my saddle shining in the morning, I want to go look in the woods. Maybe find some of that mystery you were talking about.”

“As you wish” she said, her lips curling to form a small smile.

“Goodnight Jane”

“Goodnight”

Gansey looked up at the stars outside his window. He stared at them asking himself questions and pondering. Why had the count stared at Blue like that, and why did he hate it so much. He got up and paced around the room, it wouldn't solve anything but he could pretend it would. He sat down on his floor and continued building his miniature model of his small town (which later would become known as Heneratia, Virginia) (this was a common pass time of Ganseys when he couldn't sleep, he used pieces of wood and bark he found to make the buildings). It must have been her blue eyes, they were stunning after all especially against her sun kissed skin. That was it, it had to be that. Gansey thought to himself as he put on the roof of the church, of course he knew that wasn't it, that was a lie he had made to make himself feel better.

As he finished putting together the church he heard a faint humming. Gansey sat up satisfied with how the church looked and padded over to the window opening it to see the source of the humming. Inside of her hut sitting on the dirt floor crossed legged Blue was humming. She hummed a tune that she often did at this time of night as she painted. Then the answer to Ganseys questions hit him, he now knew why they had stared at Blue.

Because after all, who wouldn't fall in love with her.

Upon this realisation Gansey couldn't sleep, thoughts swirled around his head. How long had he been in love with her, he wasn't sure. But he was pretty sure it had been a while now. Despite the late night hours he could still hear Blue humming. Next thing he knew he was standing in front of her hut, he knocked on the door and a few minutes later Blue opened the door. She stood there with her hair tied back into a messier than normal ponytail and makeshift paint brushes were sticking out of her hair. Behind her were various paintings on her wall. 

“Whats up?” she asked her voice sounded like what he imagined trees would sound like if they could speak. 

“Ahh I was just uh wondering what you were uh doing?” Gansey squeaked, knowing how stupid he sounded. But to be fair he had just found himself out here without a plan

“Painting. Would you like to see?” 

“Uhh, yeah that'd be great” Blue opened the door wider letting both of them in. Gansey stepped inside and had to duck to avoid hitting the roof. The inside of the hut was small and sparse. In one corner was a bed underneath the only window. The window was open and had a small tree sapling on it. In another corner of the hut was a hearth with a small fire that was nearly out. Candles and paints were scattered across the floor and an array of more homemade brushes sat in a cup. 

Blue sat back down in front of one of the many paintings and resumed where she had left off. She took a bit of white paint, and hit against her brush creating stars against the dark night sky she had created. Gansey couldn't help but notice the way her hair fell in front of her face as she worked. Or the way her hands, small and calloused held the paintbrush, or the way her lips parted. Gansey felt the heat rising to his face and looked around the room looking for something else to look at. As he had seen from the door there were tons of paintings but there were even more then he had first realised. They all varied but for the most part they were of forests under the night sky.

“Why do you paint the same thing so much?” Gansey couldn't help but wonder. Blue turned her head around to look at him.

“Because” she whispered looking out her window. “The trees are so tall, their so close to the stars. Sometimes I wonder, what would it be like to be a tree. Would I be able to grow tall enough to touch the stars?” Gansey stared at her, her dark skin illuminated by candlelight.

“I think I'm in love with you,” he couldn't help but say it. "I know I haven't exactly been the nicest to you, or even actually called you your name." He stuck a mint leaf in his mouth (as he often did when he was stressed or anxious) "And I want you to know how much I love you. Even if you don't love me. I love the way you smile, it's strange and beautiful. I love your eyes, which are bluer than the summer sky. I'm sorry I know it's sudden but after what you just said I couldn't help but say it. I love you Blue."

He stared at the space between the two of them. It was silent for the next few moments before Gansey dared to speak again.

“Well, I'll just see myself out then, have a good night Blue.” Gansey stood up brushing off his slacks and walked out the door leaving Blue sitting on the floor shell shocked.

Gansey made his way back to his room dragging himself into bed. He sat there for a while not thinking just staring off into space as he drifted off to sleep.

It had been maybe a few hours when a knocking came at his door. Outside the sun was just beginning to rise over the looming mountains in the distance. Gansey sat up doing his best to make himself presentable before getting up and walking over to the door and opening it.

Blue stood there, his first instinct was to slam the door closed. But he figured that might not be the best response, so instead he opted to pretend last night/this morning hadn't happened.

"Hey Jane, did you finish polishing my saddle?"

"Gansey" she said, her eyes piercing, her lips tight.

"I want to talk about what you said last night"

Well shit, there went his plans. Of course he could pretend not to know what she was talking about, but he knew she wasn't a fool.

"Ah of course, I'm sorry for saying all of that. Lets just pretend it never happened.”

“I'm leaving,” she said looking him straight in the eyes. “I'm sailing to London this evening.” 

Damn. Gansey knew he put it on heavy last night, but this seemed a little extreme. Blue kept speaking while Gansey stared at her

“I'm going to find a job, I'm going to save up enough money for a house big enough for two, maybe I'll be able to find one near the woods.”

“Well I hope that you make it. I hope that you live a happy rest of your life” Gansey smiled, not his real smile though. It was a smile he had learned, smile at people even if you don't mean it.

“Gansey,” Blue took a step forward “Do you know why I’m doing this?” she asked her voice soft.

“To get away from me, assumably” Blue stared at him this time however it was not in shock, no this time she stared at him as if he was an idiot.

“You're an idiot.” she said her southern accent curling the  _ idiot _ . She took a confident step closer to him, leaving very little space between them. Even though she was short (she was 5 foot to be exact, and she resented this fact) Gansey would be a liar to say he wasn't a little afraid (also very attracted). 

“I'm doing it so I can with you, you fucking moron. I didn't say anything last because it shocked me, you caught me off guard. But I've been in love with you since I meant you, I've told you every day,  _ as you wish _ . I stayed because I loved you, but when you told me I knew that I had to find a job, I'm going to save my money so the two of us can live happily ever after or something.”

Gansey stared at her, then he realised. She loved him, she loved him back. 

“Shit Jane.” he laughed, for the first time in a long while he laughed.

“I hope this isn't a joke.” Blue smiled at him and laughed a little.

“It's not, I love you Gansey” she pulled him down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. “But I have to finish packing, my ship leaves in a few hours, I promise to say goodbye before I leave.”

For the next few hours Gansey spent it working, finishing his chores around the farm. At about 6 o’clock (they've been keeping time this way for a lot longer than one might realise) Gansey stood at the gate with Blue who held her things in a satchel bag over her shoulder.

“So I guess this is goodbye.” Gansey said breaking the silence

“Only for now” 

“Promise to write?”   
“Of course” Blue smiled looking up at the sun which was slowly creeping its way towards the mountains, she didn't have much time left and Gansey knew that but he wanted to pretend that she wasn't leaving. That she could stay.

“I have to go now, otherwise I’ll miss my boat, but before I do I have one last thing I need to do.” she reached forward and grabbed Gansey's collar pulling him down so she could reach him. She kissed him soft and fast, her lips brushed up against his and she smelled of rain and tasted of cinnamon. And before he knew it she had let him go

“Well see you later boat shoes.” She smiled at him walking away, and despite the warm prickle in the corner of his eyes he smiled. 

“See you later Jane.”

After Blue left Gansey ended up working more, he took on the extra chores that had been Blues and then in addition made rounds around town to help anyone he could for an extra penny. When Gansey wasnt working he spent his time writing to Blue, they sent each other numerous letters. Gansey would patiently wait for when he would receive his letter and then read it. He would then write a reply and rush to his local post office to send off his letter. (Although one might argue that post offices have only been around since the mid 1800s, time is a circle thereforth making it possible that in this story post offices existed.) Blue would write about what London was like and in return Gansey would write about the latest news in town, of course neither of them lost their sarcasm or wittiness when writing their letters. On occasion they would hold gifts, Gansey would send some flowers that he had book pressed since he knew how much Blue liked plants (Blue would then sarcastically write back about how he was killing the environment). In turn Blue would send him books she found in London, one of his favorites was one she had sent that was about the stories of Glendower.

It was one late evening a few years after Blue had left (but who's keeping time) when Gansey returned home to see his parents waiting for him at the door. He had gone out to town to do some work for extra money, soon Blue would be returning to Cabeswater (the country that they were from and currently Gansey lived in. Although rumor had it that it was named after a magical forest) He walked up cautiously watching them, they both watched him eyes full of sympathy.

“Gansey, we need to talk” his father said opening the door “and you might want to sit down for this.” Gansey followed both of his parents suspicious of the conversation that laid in wait for him. Gansey sat down on one of the rickety chairs (specifically the rocking chair near the window, it was his favorite). 

“So Honey,” his mother stared at her hands as she spoke her voice cracking, “I'm just going to get this out but we heard news of Blues ship”

“Oh?” Gansey asked, it should have been nearing Cabeswater territory by now.

“Blues ship was captured.” His father continued, his mother was crying and didn't seem able to speak. “By the dread pirate Roberts” 

A coldness spread through Gansey. Everyone knew of the dread pirate Robert; he was infamous for capturing ships raiding them and leaving no survivors. His breath caught in his throat, his mind roared with silence.

“Oh” he choked out “oh.” Helen walked over, (Gansey wasn't sure how long she had been in there) and hugged him. She said nothing, but used a cloth to wipe away tears Gansey didn't know he had been crying. His parents left the room, his mother still crying though not for Blue so much as for Gansey. Helen helped Gansey get up to his room and left him on his bed with a cup of water. 

Gansey stayed like that for days. Not speaking, not eating, not sleeping, he sat on his bed in despair for the loss of his one true love. Only when Ganseys body forced him to did he go downstairs to eat. That was the day Gansey decided to go back to the real world, That was the day Gansey made a promise to himself. Gansey swore it on his own life. He swore that he would never love again.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!! Writing this was a lot of fun and hurt my head a lot no gonna lie. I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. And if there is a typo please let me know down in the comments!  
> Stay safe, and hopefully have a good day!  
> \- Stacey


End file.
